ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Woodsboro)
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of the TV series Woodsboro. Synopsis Stab actor Earl Bryant leaves the project, claiming he's never going to return, causing many to wonder where the franchise will go now, including young Serah Jameson and her friends. Meanwhile, a woman is murdered by someone the police believe to be a new Ghostface. Cast * Transcript A woman is seen in her home, flipping through channels on television while eating a bag of chips. She finally settles on a channel that's playing the original Stab movie. *'Woman:' Oh sweet! I love this one! The phone next to her rings and she picks it up. *'Woman: '''Hello? *'Unknown Caller: Hi there. *'Woman: '''Who is this? *'Unknown Caller: I'm just some guy. I was flipping through the phone book and decided to call some people. *'Woman:' That's really weird... *'Unknown Caller:' Yeah, I know, but it's what I do to pass the time. *'Woman:' Who are you? *'Unknown Caller: '''My name's Trent. Why? *'Woman:' Because you are kinda creepy. *'Unknown Caller: Yeah, I get that a lot. Sorry. A woman is murdered in the Stab movie, causing a loud scream to be heard. *'''Unknown Caller: What's that? *'Woman:' Stab. The movie. *'Unknown Caller:' Oh. That film. *'Woman:' You don't like it? *'Unknown Caller:' No, I like it. It's pretty good. You're a fan of scary movies? *'Woman:' Yeah. *'Unknown Caller:' What's your favorite? *'Woman:' Did you just seriously ask me "what's your favorite scary movie"? *'Unknown Caller:' Yes. *'Woman: '''Right... well, I'm hanging up now, so-- *'Unknown Caller:' That's a nice hat you're wearing. *'Woman: ...What? How did you know that? The unknown caller goes silent. In response to his silence, the woman stands up and begins yelling. *'Woman: '''What's on my hat!? huh!? what's on my hat motherfucker!? *'Unknown Caller: 'Gizmo from Gremlins. *'Woman: Why are you stalking me!? *'Unknown Caller: '''I'm not stalking you. That part is over. Now for the fun part. *'Woman:' What? Ghostface bursts into the room and charges for the woman with a chef's knife. She screams and Ghostface cuts her throat before repeatedly stabbing her. With the final stab, the title card appears, ending the opening scene. It then cuts to Serah waking up. Serah sighs and turns off her alarm clock before literally rolling out of bed. * '''Serah:' Ugh. She gets up, brushes her teeth, and walks to school. There she meets with her friends Caroline, Jackson, and Vincent. *'Jackson: '''Serah! what took you so long? *'Vincent:' And what happened to you? you look like you got punched in both your eyes twice by, like... Muhammad Ali or something. *'Serah:' Yeah, yeah, love you too jerkass. I legit just woke up. *'Caroline:' Damn, that's one clear just woke up voice. And your hair's really straight, what do you use to get it like that? *'Serah: My hair doesn't change from the moment I wake up. *'Caroline: '''What? bull! I wish I had that kind of luck. *'Jackson: So... What should we do? *'Vincent: '''You heard about Earl Bryant leaving Stab. *'Serah: Wait, really? *'Jackson: '''Oh yeah, he was filming Stab Revenge Part Two and then he just quit. No reason why, but he just did. *'Serah: I kinda get why. I mean, did you see the last one? the Stab movies have been going downhill since the third one... *'Jackson:' True that, but that didn’t stop Robert Englund from filming other Nightmare on Elm Street Films. *'Vincent:' Plus the sixth one was pretty good. *'Caroline:' I'm sorry, what the hell are we talking about? *'Serah: '''Right, you haven't seen Stab. Well long story short, back in the 90s there was this kid named Billy Loomis. He was a horror film fan, just like us, but he couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction, so he went nuts and killed his girlfriend's mom, who he blamed for the separation of his parents. His girlfriend's mom was having an affair with Billy's dad, see, and after that, he went on a killing spree wearing a ghost mask and a black robe. A book was written about it and then a movie called Stab came out that was very loosely based on the events. *'Caroline:' Wow. *'Serah: Yeah, that's most people's reaction. It's expensive. *'Caroline: '''What is? *'Serah: I might be using the wrong word, I don't know. Serah is tapped on the shoulder. She turns and sees Michael Nowack standing behind her. *'Serah:' Oh, hey Michael. *'Michael: '''I, uh... hi...guys. *'Serah:' You alright, man? *'Michael: Uh... no. No, I am not. *'Serah: '''Why? *'Michael: 'Well... um... something happened... last night... *'Serah: What? *'Michael:' A woman was found dead. *'Caroline: '''What? how? *'Michael:' People think that... that someone killed her. And she spoke to someone on the phone before she died so people think it's... that it's a new Woodsboro Slasher. *'Serah:' Like Billy Loomis… *'Caroline:' Oh shit, I just moved to this town and now I have to worry I'll be killed all day?! *'Jackson:' It's alright Caroline, you're one of the nicest people I've met in my life, there's no way someone would hate you enough to kill you. Unless the killer doesn’t care if you are kind or not. Then we all could die. *'Caroline:' What!? *'Jackson: Sorry, sorry, goddamn it, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have said that in front of you. Goddamn it, with each day I become more and more of a piece of shit, don't I? *'''Vincent: Yes. *'Jackson: '''You know, she's right. You are a jackass. *'Vincent:' Jerkass. *'Jackson: Same difference. *'''Vincent: Eh. The bell rings and they all enter the school. It fades to later in the day where everyone laves the school once again. Serah waves goodbye to her friends before heading home where she eats popcorn while watching Stab 6. *'Serah: '''Huh... Vincent may be a jerkass but he's right, this is a pretty good movie. The plot is alright. Acting could be better I guess. She hears her phone ring and picks it up. She checks the collar ID and it's revealed to be an unknown caller. She hangs up but the phone rings again and she is forced to pick it up. *'Serah:' What? *'Unknown Caller:' Hello. *'Serah: Who is this? *'Unknown Caller: '''My name's Kyle. I'm in your art class at school. *'Serah: Kyle? *'Unknown Caller:' You don't know me but you once gave me your phone number. *'Serah: '''I have a... vague.. memory of doing something like that. What do you want? *'Unknown Caller: I just wanna talk. Do you have time for that? *'''Serah: I guess. *'Unknown Caller: '''So you're a fan of scary movies? *'Serah:' Uh... It's revealed her room is covered in horror movie posters and she has many toys of characters from the movies. *'Serah:' You could say that. *'Unknown Caller:' What’s your favorite scary movie? *'Serah: Uh... probably something from the Halloween series. *'Unknown Caller: '''Good choice, lotta people love those movies. Can I quiz you on them? just for fun. *'Serah: 'I don't see why not. *'Unknown Caller: Good. Question one. What was Michael Myers referred to as in the original film? *'Serah:' He was called both shape and the boogeyman, the only person who actually called him Michael was Loomis. *'Unknown Caller: '''Correct! question two. What was Laurie Strode's real name revealed to be? *'Serah:' Cynthia Myers. *'Unknown Caller: Correct! question three-- *'Serah: '''What the hell is-- *'Unknown Caller: You look pretty. *'Serah:' I... what? who says that? *'Unknown Caller:' Me. Now. Question three. What type of knife did Michael Myers use? *'Serah:' ...A chef's knife. A chef's knife bursts through her bedroom door and Ghostface steps in as Serah screams. Ghostface holds his voice changer up to his face. *'Ghostface:' Parents aren't home. That makes it easier. *'Serah:' Y-y-you. *'Ghostface: '''Surprise. He puts his voice changer away and takes a swing at Serah, who manages to get away as Ghostface stabs her pillow. He pulls it out and turns. Serah is gone but he hears her running down the stairs. Serah is seen attempting to get out of the house. *'Serah:' Come on, come on, come on! She gives up when she hears Ghostface coming for her, barricading herself in the living room by quickly pushing a couch in front of the door, which Ghostface begins stabbing when he realizes he can't get in. Serah sighs when he stops only for Ghostface to slam straight into the door, managing to get himself inside the living room. He stares at Serah. *'Serah:' What do you want from me!? Ghostface says nothing and begins crawling towards Serah. Luckily, before he can get to her he is shot at. Ghostface manages to get away unharmed and the shooter is revealed to be Dewey. *'Dewey: That's right, you better run you bastard! Are you okay? *'Serah: '''Chief Dewey? uh, yeah, I'm fine. How did you get here? *'Dewey: 'I was driving around the neighborhood, good thing I came when I did. You could have died. *'Serah: I don't... I don't get it, why'd he come after me? *'Dewey: '''Because evil exists... and you looked it in the eye. *'Serah:' Damn... well, what do I do now? *'Dewey:''' You stay safe. Trivia *